Quickie
by MTL17
Summary: Jesse Quick convinces Caitlin Snow to have a quickie with her. This story contains spoilers for Episode 7 of Season 3 of The Flash, but takes place sometime after and deviates from canon.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash or anything to do with DC. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Killer Frost blinked, "What?"

"All you have to do is kill me." Jesse repeated herself.

There was a brief pause and then Killer Frost sneered, "I barely know you. Why exactly would I have a problem with that?"

"You wouldn't." Jesse said simply, "Not if you really are Killer Frost. If you were you kill me without a care. But I don't believe you are."

There was another pause and then the brunette with a white streak in her hair asked, "Are you willing to bet your life on that?"

"Yes." Jesse said without hesitation.

"Why?" Killer Frost asked.

"Because I..." Jesse began, considering telling Caitlin what she really wanted to tell her, and then instead going with, "Because I want to be a hero, and that means believing in people, even when they don't believe in themselves."

"That's cute, but it won't stop me from killing you." Killer Frost said, a dagger-like icicle appearing in her hand.

"Then stop yapping and do it." Jesse quipped, doing her best to hide her fear as she continues standing in place.

There was a few seconds where the two women just stared at each other, then Killer Frost raised the ice dagger, part of her hoping to scare Jesse away. When that didn't work the older girl was forced to make a choice, and while a dark part of her was screaming at her to kill this girl instead Caitlin dropped the icicle and softly murmured, "Oh God."

Caitlin's eyes turn from blue to brown and the white streak in her hair faded, but Jesse would have realised the other woman was back to normal given the look on her face. For a few long seconds neither of them was sure what to do, then Jesse pulled the older girl in for a tight hug as she whispered softly, "It's okay. It's okay."

*

Jesse of course received a long lecture from her father about taking such a risk, but it was totally worth it to get Caitlin back. Especially as she helped them save Wally, mean that now Team Flash had three speedsters. Although it did have another side effect, which was why a few hours later Jesse found herself standing outside Caitlin's apartment door working up the courage to do what she had wanted to do for months now. Or more accurately the first part of it, which of course involved actually knocking on the door, which took quite a while considering her superpower. Then when she actually went through with knocking it was hard to not use that superpower to disappear in a flash. But she stayed strong and even greeted Caitlin with the smile.

"Jesse, what you doing here?" Caitlin frowned in confusion.

"I, I wanted to talk to you..." Jesse said softly, "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Caitlin said, moving aside so Jesse could enter her home, then closing and locking the door behind her before sighing and turning to her, "Look, I'm so, so sorry for-"

"I like you!" Jesse blurted out.

Caitlin frowned, "What?"

"I like you!" Jesse repeated, taking a calming breath before continuing, "As in, I like-like you. That's why I risked my life to save yours."

There was a long pause and then Caitlin murmured, "Oh."

"I mean, I totally meant everything I said. I want to be a hero. Save people like you, even if they're on the verge of giving up on themselves. But mostly, I couldn't leave Earth 1 with you still being a villain." Jesse quickly admitted.

There was another pause and then Caitlin murmured, "Leaving?"

"Yeah, I'm officially leaving." Jesse sighed, running a hand through her hair, "My Dad wanted to leave sooner, but I managed to convince Barry I needed more training. Which to be fair I probably did, and he has been a big help, but he has Wally now and he thinks saving you qualifies as graduating. And I do too. But I also feel I could have left weeks ago, but I didn't want too. I, I liked being here, seeing you every day, being part of your life. God I, I wish I had been able to tell you sooner, but I was just too scared of rejection. But now, I guess it doesn't matter. Because I'm leaving. I just, I just couldn't leave without telling you how I really felt."

There was yet another pause, this one shorter than the others, then Caitlin smiled, "Well, thank you for telling me. It really is flattering, and your so smart and beautiful I'm sure you'll have no trouble meeting someone on Earth 2. But-"

"But you don't like me back." Jesse said softly, "I know. And it's cool. But now I'm leaving, I was hoping we could have some fun. You know, like a one night stand?"

"Oh." Caitlin blushed.

"We could even make it a quickie." Jesse joked lamely, "You know, like my name? Or maybe a reverse quickie, so I can take my time with you.

Blushing again Caitlin stammered, "Well again I'm flattered, but I'm like twice your age, so-"

"Actually there's only 9 years between us, and I know I look young but I'm 20 so it's not like it's against the law or anything." Jesse quickly pointed out.

"Well, that might be true, but-" Caitlin began.

"Are you going to tell me you're not into girls?" Jesse grinned, "Because I've seen the way you look at Iris when you think no one else is looking."

Caitlin blushed, "I, I don't know what you're talking about."

"You might want to try sounding like you believe that." Jesse laughed softly.

Caitlin glared at the other girl, and then huffed, "It doesn't matter, I was going to say there's a good chance you'll come back and I don't want things to be awkward if we have to work together again."

"Like how you used to work with your fiancée?" Jesse quipped, and then when Caitlin had no reply to that she added, "Look, there is a good chance you won't see me again, and if you do so what? It won't be for that long, so this is like hooking up with Firestorm. Or Zoom."

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Caitlin said after a few seconds.

"Why?" Jesse frowned.

"I don't know." Caitlin admitted, "It would be weird, I guess."

There was a pause and then Jesse offered, "Okay, then how about a little good old fashion blackmail?"

"What?" Caitlin frowned.

"Either we have some fun, or I tell Barry and Iris all about how you stare longingly at both of them." Jesse smiled almost sweetly, "And sure, they probably won't believe me at first, but once someone has brought it up they're way more likely to notice just how badly you want to be the filling in a sandwich between them. Especially as I don't think you can stop from staring at them. Not that I blame you, they're both smoking hot, and totally my second and third choice respectively. But you Caitlin, you're easily my number one."

There was another pause and then Caitlin murmured, "You wouldn't?"

Jesse smiled, "Do you want to take the risk?"

Yet another pause and then Caitlin lowered her head and mumbled, "No."

"Good." Jesse grinned wickedly, moving closer, "Then kiss me."

After what felt like the millionth pause Caitlin slowly close the rest of the distance between them, cupped Jesse's face and pressed her lips to hers. Jesse hated going that far to get what she wanted, but this could be her last chance, ever, and she couldn't just let it slip away. To be fair she was bluffing, and even if she wasn't she was pretty sure that at least Iris knew about Caitlin's giant crush on her and her boyfriend, something Jesse was on the verge of telling Caitlin, along with the suggestion that if her friend wasn't into the kiss they could just stop. Both of which were quickly forgotten when their lips touched because it was everything Jesse had been dreaming about.

It was electric and passionate, and it could be wishful thinking on her part but it felt like Caitlin really did want this, and that it wasn't just putting on an act. That the looks she had been getting from Caitlin earlier were partly apprehension, but also curiosity and desire. Certainly the way Caitlin was kissing her was enough for Jesse to forget about her own apprehensions, pick the older brunette up bridal style and quickly carry her into the bedroom while still kissing her. In a flash she was lying on top of Caitlin who in turn was on top of her bed and they continued making out with the growing intensity until Jesse suddenly pulled away, causing a delightfully disappointed sound to come out of Caitlin's mouth.

Grinning happily at that sound, and the look on Caitlin's face, Jesse began slowly pulling off her shirt, quipping as she did so, "Maybe I should have tried stripping before I resorted to blackmail?"

Instead of a verbal response Caitlin blushed adorably and lowered her gaze for a few long seconds before looking up as Jesse removed her bra. Which of course only made Jesse grinned more as she quickly took off her shoes and socks before turning around so she could show off her tight little butt while removing her pants and panties. She then got back on the bed slowly, at least for her, and then with a little help from Caitlin slowly pulled off the older woman's dress, leaving her friend in her underwear. Jesse took a moment to admire the view, then she leaned down so their bodies were pressed together again and grinned mischievously before leaning down to Caitlin's ear.

"Tell me to stop, and I will." Jesse promised, confident as she could be that Caitlin would remain silent.

Caitlin opened her mouth, although she wasn't sure whether she was going to ask Jesse to stop or not. In a way it didn't matter because the only thing that came out was a soft moan as Jesse started kissing her neck, Caitlin just closing her eyes so she could just concentrate on the feeling without overthinking it. Of course that didn't last long, and she just couldn't ignore the fact that this was Harry's daughter. Jesse was right, the fact they worked together was a poor excuse given Caitlin's history, and while the age difference would have prevented Caitlin from dating someone as this was just a one-off hook up it shouldn't matter. But still she was hesitant, her nearly logical reason was this wasn't just a work colleague, it was also a work colleague's daughter.

However now she allegedly had the chance to put a stop to this all she could do was moan happily, which of course only encourage Jesse to start making her way down her body, which made Caitlin's heart race. Oh well, Caitlin thought, she tried her best, and now all she could do was hope that Harry never found out. And if he did, he and his daughter would never come back, so Caitlin would never have to face the music. Either way she didn't feel she could stop this now. Or more accurately she just didn't want too. Because it had just been so long, and her body already felt more alive than it had done in months, as she had been so busy dealing with her powers and post-traumatic stress from dating a super villain that no one had touched her like this in months.

The last of Caitlin's resistance faded away as her bra was pushed out of the way, allowing Jesse's mouth slowly travel up one boob and gently wrap around a nipple for a gentle sucking which made Caitlin moan loudly. After a few seconds of that Jesse kissed her way down that breast and up the other so she could do the same to the other nipple before she began to go back and forth. It was nowhere near as quick as she could go, but it was a lot quicker than Caitlin was used too, especially considering the short amount of time they had spent making out. Not that she really minded, especially when Jesse added her tongue into the mix and started swirling it around her nipples and flicking them.

For a few wonderful minutes Jesse continued switching between her nipples, then just as she was beginning to build up the force she bought a hand to Caitlin's pantie covered pussy and grinned around the nipple in her mouth at the wetness she found there. Caitlin blushed a little, and then even more as Jesse let go of her nipple and grinned up at her directly, but then the younger girl began rubbing her and it was hard to feel anything but pleasure. It helped to close her eyes. Also she could concentrate on the pleasure more that way, something she enjoyed doing for a few long seconds before she sensed movement, and then Caitlin opened her eyes again and whimpered softly at the sight, and the feeling, of Jesse kissing her way down her body.

Jesse knew she was rushing things, but she just couldn't help it. She was just so excited to be doing this with another woman. And not just any woman, but the brilliant and beautiful Dr Caitlin Snow, someone she hadn't been able to get out of her mind since the moment they met and now she finally had her right where she wanted her. So who could blame her if she couldn't help but live up to her nickname, and now her superhero name, under these special circumstances? Especially when she found herself in between Caitlin's legs, Jesse not even bothering to remove those sexy little panties but instead just pushing them out of the way so she could get to her prize.

Eagerly sliding her tongue out and over Caitlin's pussy Jesse found herself moaning softly at the taste, although that moan was drowned out by the one that the older woman let out. Which naturally caused Jesse to grin proudly to herself and deliver half a dozen more licks before she even reminded herself to try and slow down. That first lick was way too fast, something she could tell from Caitlin's reaction, even if it was still mostly positive. Although when Jesse slowed down she was rewarded not just by moans, but by Caitlin gently moving her hand to her hair and stroking it, which got another grin out of the Speedster.

As she continued licking pussy for the first time in her life Jesse continued letting out soft little moans which were completely drowned out by Caitlin. She just couldn't help it, Caitlin tasted even better than she had dreamed. Pussy! Pussy tasted even better than Jesse had dreamed, and she had read about it a lot ever since she came to Earth 1. She'd had crushes on girls before on Earth 2, but they were either unattainable celebrities or close friends that she valued too much to take the risk. Caitlin had kind of fallen into the latter category, but just barely, and Jesse had been really tempted to break her little rule before she inevitably left, and now she had Jesse wished she had done it sooner. And maybe went after the other hot women around here, especially Iris West.

It was probably weird to think about other people when having sex with someone, and it certainly didn't help Jesse as allowing her mind to wonder aloud her body to slip into autopilot, and when she woke from it Jesse realise she was using her super speed to brutally attack Caitlin's cunt. Immediately she slowed down but the damage had been done, as given the state of Caitlin's pussy and the way the other brunette was whimpering Caitlin was just about ready to cum. And Jesse didn't think she could stop herself from making her cum, but after already being too pushy she wanted to make sure that's exactly what Caitlin wanted, which was why she moved up and kissed the older girl right on the lips.

Jesse then asked, "Do you wanna cum?"

Caitlin blushed and nodded, and when it didn't seem that would be enough croaked, "Yes."

With a beaming smile on her face Jesse told her, "Then cum for me."

Caitlin blushed again, first at the words and the way that Jesse put her hand up to her face and then vibrated it. The vibrations were probably enough to phase through her, which wouldn't have been pleasant, but Caitlin got the message loud and clear. Especially as it became louder and clearer seconds later when Jesse bought that hand down to her cunt and started rubbing it again, this time with nothing in the way. This had Caitlin crying out, and Jesse grinning wickedly, the older woman never feeling more under the younger woman's control, and that was really saying something considering how she might have gone. It was a powerful feeling which made Caitlin closed her eyes, although she got immediately scolded for it.

"No! Look at me!" Jesse snapped angrily, her tone almost dangerously demanding, "I want you to look into my eyes as you cum on my fingers."

It was crystal clear that wasn't a request, and it certainly wasn't something Caitlin even wanted to refuse, it was just hard to continue looking into that intimidating gaze. Caitlin had never been afraid of Jesse. That would be absurd, she was half her age. Sure, she was very powerful, but so was Barry and he was as threatening as a cuddly toy. But now Jesse was almost reminding Caitlin of Zoom, and while that shouldn't have been a turn on God help her it was. Especially when Jesse finally pushed her fingers inside of her, making it even harder for Caitlin to keep her eyes open, although she just about managed it through sheer force of will.

She wasn't so lucky when after a few minutes of reasonably gentle fingering Jesse increase the pace, although the second Caitlin allowed her eyes to close she suddenly felt a hand around her neck. It wasn't squeezing her tightly, but it was enough that she immediately opened her eyes again. There was then a few seconds where Jesse looked unsure of herself, and looked questioningly at Caitlin. Then as Caitlin didn't protest another wicked smile crossed her face and she began squeezing Caitlin's throat tighter and increase the pace of the fingering even more, which again made Caitlin cry out and struggled to keep her eyes open.

Breath play was something that Caitlin had heard of but it definitely wasn't something she would have ever asked for before this, and she wasn't convinced she would ask for it afterwards. But in this moment, and hopefully in this moment only, it was really working for her, mostly because it put more emphasis on the younger woman dominating her. Or maybe she was too caught up in the finger fucking to really care. Either way the addition of another finger into her cunt, and Jesse's thumb coming to rub her clit rapidly, pushed Caitlin over the edge and then she really didn't care about anything but the amazing pleasure rocking her body.

Jesse smiled widely and wickedly as Caitlin finally came on her fingers, which was even better than she had imagined it. Just the feeling of Caitlin's cunt squeezing her fingers and covering them in her cum would have probably been enough to satisfy her, but Caitlin managed to obey Jesse's last command and keep her eyes open throughout. At least throughout the first orgasm, and most of the second, but that was enough to make this even more intense and erotic. It was something Jesse would never forget, that and the look on Caitlin's face, and the sounds of her screams as Jesse continued hammering her fingers in and out of her, pushing her through one orgasm after the next.

After who knows how many climaxes Jesse leaned down and started licking Caitlin's clit again, which of course made her friend cum even faster and harder. But then of course liquid heaven inevitably touched her taste-buds, and Jesse needed more of the heaven simply known as Caitlin's cum. So in a flash her fingers were replaced with her tongue, and yes, somehow Caitlin's cum tasted even better than her regular pussy cream, although Jesse got plenty of both as for the next few minutes she used her super speed to frantically tongue fuck her friend to climax after climax and then swallowing every single drop of that precious liquid.

She only stopped when Caitlin obviously became unconscious, which caused Jesse to lift her head and pout. Why? Because it was no fun fucking an unconscious woman. And very wrong! So she stop right away. Pretty much. Okay, she may have slowly decreased her speed, but that was only to bring Caitlin down from her high without waking her. Okay, and so she could clean her eventually lingering girl cum, but that was her reward from making Caitlin feel so good, so why shouldn't she take it? Then Jesse completely stopped, crawling onto the bed and grinning wickedly to admire her handiwork. Because God, Caitlin Snow was truly beautiful, and perhaps even more so when she slept.

Part of Jesse felt she could just look at her all night, and another part was very aware that the right thing to do was just to quietly leave, but she was young, impatient and horny and needed her own release. So, telling herself it was only fair Jesse slowly began to try and wake Caitlin. At first she did this by gently whispering in her ear, kissing her neck, ear and stroking her hair. When that didn't work she resorted to playful shoves. Then she got annoyed, Jesse frowning and calling Caitlin's name increasingly loudly while pinching her well toned but soft skin, ending with a particularly rough move which finally got the job done.

"Caitlin!" Jesse snapped, twisting her friend's nipples roughly.

"AH GOD!" Caitlin swore, before looking at her friend in betrayal, "Jesse, what-"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Jesse quickly apologised, before smiling flirtatiously, "But, it's my turn."

Caitlin opened her mouth to protest that she was feeling too tired and overwhelmed. That Jesse shouldn't have been so impatient as to wake her up, and certainly not like that. And at the very least Jesse could give her a minute or two to recover. But before Caitlin could even get a sellable out she had a barely legal Speedster sitting on her face, Jesse using her super speed to move faster than the eye could truly see, meaning that the only sound which came out of her mouth was completely muffled by Jesse's extremely wet pussy. Caitlin then frowned in annoyance and tried to decide what to do as her consciousness slowly returned to her.

In truth she shouldn't reward the Speedster for such bad behaviour, but it had come after some really good behaviour, Jesse making Caitlin cum harder and more frequently than she would have thought was ever possible. Well, maybe she had thought about it once or twice, especially with Barry in the starring role, but all those fleeting thoughts which she had allowed herself to linger had her been completely blown out of the water by the other girl. For that matter her dreams of being with another girl had also been blown out of the water. And combined with the fact that she still wasn't properly awake yet, and a little cum drunk, Caitlin really couldn't do anything but obey the impatient brat.

Even in her current state Caitlin's first-ever lick of another girl's pussy was long, slow and initially hesitant. The next few licks were also long and slow, but there was nothing hesitant about them as Jesse tasted better than she'd ever dreamed. Not that she regularly dreamed about Jesse. Well, maybe a daydream or two, especially after she got her powers, but she definitely thought about what it would be like to taste pussy and the reality far surpassed the fantasy. It set Caitlin's taste-buds on fire, awaking her from her daze so she could concentrate on licking pussy. Or at least she tried while Jesse provided something of a distraction.

"Yessssssss, that's it, lick me!" Jesse moaned, "Lick my pussy just like that, ohhhhhhhh, fuck yeah, lick it! Mmmmm yeah, keep going nice and slowly, really tease my little clit with your tongue. Yeahhhhh, I want to enjoy this. Enjoy having another girl licking my pussy for the first time. Oh yes, lick me, lick me, lick me, lick me, lick meeeeeeeee ooooooooh yeeeeeeeesssssssss!"

Finding the running commentary a little annoying Caitlin began concentrating on Jesse's clit, which unsurprisingly left the younger girl completely incoherent. Even when Caitlin went back to the gentle pussy licking, in which she mostly ignored Jesse's clit, the other brunette seemed far too preoccupied in the pleasure she was receiving to worry about talking, which was more than fine with Caitlin as she finally allowed herself to get lost in licking pussy. And not just licking it, because with another girl sitting on her face all she could see, smell and taste was pussy, so she just became lost in pussy, a wickedly delightful thought which made her shiver with joy as she continued licking.

Jesse was almost just as lost in this wonderful act. Sadly she couldn't afford too. At least not completely. After all, she had only just got her powers and her body was still adjusting to having super speed, and scientifically speaking she was in very unexplored territory here. Like, if she got too distracted with her body would she start vibrating? Would she fall off? Would she hurt Caitlin? She was as sure as she could be that she wouldn't seriously hurt the other woman if anything happened, but it would be seriously embarrassing, and after being in control for the entire time, and being in control in this position right now, Jesse didn't want to ruin it by doing something embarrassing. Because even if this was a one time thing, Jesse knew she'd be thinking about it for the rest of her life.

How could she not? It was her first time with another girl. And not just any girl, but super smart, super pretty, and super powerful Dr Caitlin Snow, the girl she had the biggest crush on ever. And now Dr Caitlin Snow was licking her pussy, Jesse sitting on her face and practically smothering her with her cunt. It was literally a dream come true, and combined with what she had just done Jesse knew she would be thinking about it a lot when she would be back on Earth 2 with only her hand to keep her company. No, fuck that! She would find another pretty brunette, one who looked as much like Caitlin as possible, and ride her face. Maybe Caitlin's doppelgänger? Oh, right. That was disappointing. Oh well, Jesse would find someone.

She probably should have been freaking out right now that she was gay or something, but in this moment Jesse just didn't care. She could worry about labels later. Right now all that mattered was Caitlin's tongue stroking her pussy, and the pleasure it was giving her. As she wanted to savour that feeling, a special moment, Jesse encouraged Caitlin to make this pussy licking as long and as drawn-out as possible. First with words, and then when that seemed to annoy her, just with her moans, gasps and whimpers of pleasure. Which for a while was enough. More than enough. But inevitably, Jesse wanted more, and she found herself biting her lip to keep herself quiet.

Then Jesse moaned, "More! Mmmmmm, give me more. Ohhhhhhhh, lick my clit Caitlin, lick it and oh yes! Yes! Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeessssssss!"

Before Jesse could really get going Caitlin gave her what she wanted, once again lingering on her clit and leaving Jesse an incoherent wreck. To make matters even better instead of just rapidly licking and flicking her clit with her tongue like she had done last time Caitlin wrapped her lips around Jesse's clit and began gently sucking on it. The only downside to it was that it momentarily caused Jesse to lose control of her body and she bucked down against Caitlin's beautiful face. Luckily this got a positive reaction out of Caitlin, specifically a cry of delight which caused the most wonderful vibrations on Jesse's clit, which was hardly an incentive not to do it again.

Caitlin wasn't sure how she felt about all this, but at least for now she was too overwhelmed with the desire to please Jesse to truly worry about it. No doubt that would change later, but for now Caitlin was just concentrating on licking and sucking on Jesse's clit. She needed to otherwise she wouldn't be able to make Jesse cum, because the Speedster was threatening to do that herself by using Caitlin's face as a fuck pad. Which should have probably been scary, but Caitlin knew on some level that her inner Killer Frost would probably let her survive such an assault. And if not, maybe that was for the best. Either way that moment she would rather die than lose the opportunity to make this girl cum.

With that crazy thought in her head Caitlin increased the force of her suction on Jesse's clit until she was giving it all she had, then she slammed her tongue as deep into the other girl's cunt as it would go and started rapidly fucking her with it. Caitlin honestly couldn't remember whether Jesse had ordered her to do that or not. At some point she had tuned the other girl out, but it certainly seemed like something she would tell her to do. And if not she certainly wasn't complaining. Exactly the opposite actually, as although the words out of her mouth was incoherent the frantic screams of the Speedster told Caitlin that Jesse was very much enjoying this.

Then Caitlin got further, and conclusive proof, when Jesse came in her mouth. Just like the superhero herself it was fast, hard and delicious. Caitlin might have even whimpered when that heavenly flavour first hit her taste-buds. Then she let out an inhuman groan, pulled her tongue out of Jesse's pussy and glued her mouth to it so that she could desperately try and swallow every drop of that amazing liquid. Thanks to the Speedster actually staying still for once Caitlin was pretty much able to do just that, and she even got to lick up a few drops which had escaped her hungry mouth and put them in her belly where they belonged, before ultimately reinserting her tongue so she could try and repeat the process.

Of course staying still wasn't in a Speedsters nature, and during the next few climaxes Caitlin found it extremely hard to swallow even the majority of Jesse's cum. It then became impossible as Jesse restarted to shake and grind on top of her, meaning that Caitlin's face was covered in girl cum, even as she continued trying to return the favour, and perhaps do even better job than Jesse had at originally making her cum. But Jesse was perhaps out of her league, and as much as Caitlin tried the constant grinding on her face meant that she couldn't keep up, and that she had to be satisfied with a consolation prize of being drenched in girl cum.

Jesse was desperately trying to stay conscious at that point. Or more accurately, just enough that she didn't seriously hurt Caitlin in the process of helping her to make her cum so gloriously hard. Although it became to it Jesse could run them both over to a hospital, or at worst Star Labs, and probably fix the problem, if it was only a broken nose or something, because she couldn't guarantee she wouldn't do that as she vibrated frantically on top of Caitlin, eventually using every ounce of her super speed to fuck the other woman's pretty face. Which Jesse knew was dangerous, and that she should stopped, but she just couldn't. She just couldn't.

It just felt so amazingly wonderful, and even if she got rough with the other brainy brunette Caitlin continued to try and please her, which endeared her to Jesse even more than before, which was really saying something, as Caitlin really was the perfect woman. Or at least the perfect pussy pleaser. God, how was Jesse ever going to cope going back to Earth 2 knowing this woman and her tongue wouldn't be there? Maybe she could convince Caitlin to come with her? Or her Dad to come back on a regular basis. Oh yes, at the very least Jesse was going to have to come back to this world on a regular basis so she could have another quickie with Caitlin.

Just as the thought crossed her mind Caitlin stopped tonguing her. At first that just annoy Jesse, but she kept on fucking the other girl's face regardless. Then she had a horrible thought, quickly got off Caitlin's face and then leaned down to check for damage while biting her lip. Somehow Caitlin looked fine. Unconscious, but fine. Better than fine even, because there was no bruising or anything like that, but Caitlin's face was completely drenched in girl cum and pussy juices, somehow making her look even more beautiful than usual. Hell, just the sight of it caused an after-shock to rock Jesse's body, one powerful enough to knock her down to besides Caitlin. Or maybe she just wanted an up close look at that beautiful sight.

After maybe a minute of just staring Jesse leaned forward and pressed her lips against Caitlin's cheek, mostly as a thank you, but also partly because she was curious exactly what she tasted like. The answer was not nearly as good as Caitlin, but still good enough to give Caitlin's other cheek a kiss. And then another. And then the other, and so on, Jesse eventually licking her friend's face like a puppy, which caused Caitlin to groan and slowly reawaken and look at her again. Which of course Jesse took as a cue to give Caitlin another long, deep kiss, delighting in tasting herself not only on Caitlin's lips and tongue, but on the inside of her mouth. Then she pulled away from Caitlin and gave her a wicked grin.

"Thanks for the quickie." Jesse quipped, before disappearing in a flash along with her clothes, leaving Caitlin naked, alone and exhausted on her bed.


End file.
